


Spit it Out Already!

by TheLanceShow



Series: Space is Really Weird [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Emotions, First Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, He literally curses so much, I Love You, IN SPACE!, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance has muscle okay, Lance is smart sooooo, Love Confessions, M/M, Nothing Hurts, Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Pretend the castle of lions is still there, Shiro (Voltron) is a Dork, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Shiro swears so much oh my god, Smart Is The New Sexy, Soft Boys, Thats why its mature, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Truth, Truth serum almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLanceShow/pseuds/TheLanceShow
Summary: It’s clear to everyone the next day that something was up with the fruit — however, Allura and Coran already knew.”I should have,” Allura hiccups and laughs, “told you all that the fruit has different effects depending on the colors.””Precisely!” Coran chimes in. “Darker colors are a mental change and brighter colors are a physical change.”—Just a simple get together for the Paladins after liberating a city still under old Galra rule.The party, the food, all that jazz.The food was... kind of a mistake. Because now, Shiro can tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. So help me God cannot be applied because the man literally cannot lie.For better, it appears, as feelings must obviously be involved.





	Spit it Out Already!

**Author's Note:**

> Classic trope :)
> 
> Idk how I managed to write this in one sitting

It's a celebration for the Paladins — fun stuff, the first few times. The clothing everyone wears is sheer and it's kind of, ah, distracting on some people. Shiro feels bad about it — morals and all that — but he's only human.

Plus — Lance has nice legs.

None of the male Paladins are wearing shirts. He would call it objectification but — guys always did the same shit on Earth. The pants are loose — opaque from the top. Mid-thigh is when it turns to sheer fabric.

The same for the ladies, except they get bralletes to wear.

Lance's legs are still really nice.

He's currently next to Allura on the balcony, nodding along to what ever the citizen of Amendine is saying. The women are vaguely shaped like blobs and the men are so too, only more colorful rather than a brownish-gray. Their mouths are just wobbly openings and whenever they speak, pink spittle leaks from said hole.

The castle they're in is stunning, everything reflected back at them from shining, almost diamond material littering the floor. The rest is bright gray marble, a gorgeous construct that's both smooth and jagged.

Lance's chiming laughter resonates through Shiro and rings as if calling his heart — then again, the ballroom is relatively small.

The size of an average Olive Garden, maybe, with not many people.

The wind should've carried the giggle away, yet it only carries it throughout. Lance runs a hand through his hair, face building a flush — a flash of jealousy angrily plants itself into Shiro's head — and Lance makes eye contact with Shiro.

His heart pumps just a bit faster.

Lance gives a shy wave before looking at Allura, who's smirking. Lance crosses his arms and says something snippy with an eyebrow raised. Allura lets out a God awful cackle and the male Amendinian's body is wracked with jiggles.

The eight feet tall alien shakes Lance's hand — used its arm to suck Lance's hand in before releasing — and bows to Allura before bouncing off. 

Allura pats Lance's arm affectionately and whispers into his ear. Lance makes the bitchiest face Shiro has _literally_ _ever seen_ and walks away with a flippant wave. The princess laughs all the same.

" — adin! Shiro!" 

Shiro startles and looks at the children he's supposed to be entertaining. One of them tugs on his pant leg harshly and his hip bone is exposed. Something tells him to look up — he briefly catches Lance staring at that area before Lance continues his way towards Keith and Pidge.

"Y-yes?" Shiro stutters, cheeks going pink as he pulls it back up. The children get rowdy quickly. "Hey, now — settle down."

One of the older kids that hasn't yet hit puberty holds out a fruit. It looks like a purple horned melon.

"Eat this," the child says, monotonous — Shiro eyes it warily, sweeping some of his hair out of his eyes. A full-body tremor, "It tastes good. Bite. Eat."

The thing is — all the the flora and fauna of Amendine have super fucking sharp teeth. Then, the monotone kid opens the fruit easily.

It looks like black applesauce.

"Uh," Shiro says with a wince. He looks around to see the other Paladins eating the same fruit but in varying colors. They all slurp as if it's the best thing since — something awesome. "Sure — “

The boy shoves it at Shiros mouth and he has no choice but to gulp it down with wide eyes — the texture goes down easy but is _incredibly_ slimy. He struggles not to gag — however, it does taste good.

When it's clear he's done, the boy takes it away. There is vague shouting in a language he can't understand before suddenly — all of the children in the room are ushered off.

The queen of the city quickly apologizes before stressing that they should return to the castleship.

 

It’s clear to everyone the next day that something was up with the fruit — however, Allura and Coran already knew.

”I should have,” Allura hiccups and laughs, “told you all that the fruit has different effects depending on the colors.”

”Precisely!” Coran chimes in. “Darker colors are a mental change and brighter colors are a physical change.”

”That makes sense, considering my pubes are gone,” Lance says around a yawn as he walks into the room — he’s the last one to show up. He’s not wearing a shirt, and Shiro can see his happy, happy trail. “Don’t get me wrong, that shit was silky. But now all I have is hair leading down there. The rest of my hair is also, like, ten times softer.”

Pidge looks around at everyone and sighs loudly. She takes off the hair bonnet Shiro has never seen —Lance begins to chuckle loudly as her hair falls to the middle of her back. It also seems soft in waves, but not as soft and curly as Lance’s.

”Team great hair!” Lance chirps. Pidge reluctantly gives Lance a half-assed high-five.

”It sounds like everyone is yelling” Keith says quietly with a scowl. “Like — my fruit was dark yellow with brown insides. Guess that warrants why.”

”That’s a mental thing?” Pidge asks.

”Apparently,” Keith mutters.

Hunk shrugs before giving a proud smile.

“I ate not a single thing.”

At least, that’s what it was supposed to sound like. Instead —

“I ath not a sthingle thing.”

”His tongue is numb, isn’t it,” Pidge deadpans. “You liar.”

”I’m sthorry,” Hunk says — drool rolls down the side of his mouth.

”What about you, Shiro?” Keith murmurs.

”All I know is that these fucking _annoying_ children fed me some slimy applesauce-esque melon _bullshit_.”

_Excuse me, what._

Lance’s face lights up. “Oh my God, can I guess?”

”No, not yetttt,” Allura slurs.

”He cursthed,” Hunk says in wonder.

_This is fan-fucking-tastic._

”What do you feel about Coran’s cooking?” Pidge says deviously.

 _Here we go_.

Shiro makes a dash for the door — his mouth moves a mile a minute anyway. “It’s fucking _disgusting_ and I don’t think I’ve hated any food more, it _literally_ tastes like someone vomited on gravy, put it in a blender — “ He’s almost at the door but Lance trips him with a snicker and he falls to the ground, “ — poured it on a pile of celery and raw chicken and force fed me like a baby with acid reflux.”

Shiro groans and lets his head fall to the ground. It’s silent for a minute — Keith starts to laugh incredibly loud. Many join in after — save for Coran.

”Well,” he sniffs. “I guess I’ll never make you anything ever again.”

”Thank fucking God,” Shiro blurts. He groans again, “I didn’t mean to say that but I sure fucking mean it. Shit. _What the fuck?”_

”Iss like an entire truth fruit,” Lance says, scratching at the five-o-clock shadow Shiro noticed. “Am I right?”

”God, Lance, you’re so smart,” Shiro comments, a resigned look on his face. “I’ve always known that and I _really_ — just wish you wouldn’t hide your intellect. I know that Pidge and Hunk are geniuses but that doesn’t mean you’re not fucking smart, _make it stop!_ It wasn’t that hard to come to that conclusion but everything he says is just so — priceless _Jesus fucking Christ_ chain me to a tree like this is Ella Enchanted — which is my favorite movie by the way. I’d rather slip into a coma at this point.”

Shiro slowly sits up — criss-cross because _fuck you, Keith_ — and pinches the bridge of his nose. Lance reacts first with a snort.

”I know I’m smart, dude,” Lance says lazily. “It’s just not in the same way. I know four languages fluently, I’m great with math and physiology, science all-around, in general just a different kind of smart. It’s just not the most useful out here. I’m like a medic that’s a damn good shot.”

”Yes and no.” Keith says, “Who do you think helped Coran figure out the trajectory to make the teludav work again? Not Pidge or Hunk.”

”Lanth helps me figoor out how to balanth out the chemicahl reacthions in the Lions, too,” Hunk says.

There’s some shuffling as Coran catches Allura as she falls asleep.

”It’d be better for everyone if you just stopped talking, big guy,” Lance says, patting Hunk on the shoulder. “By the way — why is yours more like an allergic reaction?”

Hunk shrugs with a helpless expression.

”He speaks Altean as if he’s a native!” Coran grunts out.

”He made this serum that, like, keeps me awake for a certain amount of time before I automatically save progress and go to sleep,” Pidge says. Shiro throws his hands up in the air.

”You don’t think I fucking _know_ this?” he nearly shouts. “We just don’t appreciate him more. Like when you guys were teasing him about his past crush on Allura — “ Lance lets out a squeak that Shiro doesn’t acknowledge, “ — that wasn’t _nice!_ And God, do I know that I don’t either but I just don’t know how. He doesn’t seem like he needs validation because look at him. But then sometimes I’ll see these sad little looks that he gets on his face when he thinks no-one is paying attention and it _hurts_ me, to know that I can’t undo what ever we did to make him so — _sad_ sometimes.”

Shiro takes a deep breath and gives everyone an extremely wobbly smile.

”I’m gonna take a nap now.”

He gets up and actually leaves — in his peripheral, he can barely see how a lovely blush has made its way across Lance’s cheekbones, bringing out his adorable freckles. But really, Shiro doesn’t have time for space’s nonsense.

 _Really_.

 

Shiro does not go to his room. He had planned on it, really! Instead, he finds himself in one of the more isolated rooms of the castle — the boxing room. It’s not his particular favorite but seriously, he needs to hit something where no-one can find him.

”I hope that bucket of unintentional, cock sucking feelings came out platonic,” he murmurs to himself as he roundhouses the poor training dummy. He jumps when Keith’s voice registers.

”Oh, not at all, Shiro,” he damn near whispers — Shiro can’t blame him for that. “Everyone knows.”

_Hell fucking no they do **not**._

”Knows what, Keith,” Shiro hisses, quite literally punching the head off of the dummy. “There’s only one thing to know and that thing is that I am _in love_ with _Lance_.”

Shiro lets out a frustrated shout and pulls off the odd boxing gloves.

“Guess who’s already sick of this bullshit. It’s me — I’m the one sick of this fuckery.”

Keith blinks at him slowly. “Okay, so, we only thought you liked him,” Keith starts. “If Lance wasn’t so dense in romance he would have known by now that you at least have a crush on him. How — how in love with him are you?”

Shiro stares at the floor as his mouth moves on its own. 

“It’s — painful. I feel it ache in my teeth whenever he smiles because it’s so sweet. I have dreams of him, Keith — not even in a sexual way, just replaying talks I’ve had with him. My bones rattle whenever he laughs — my heart tries to give me a fucking heart attack whenever he so much as looks at me. I have urges to give him things like I’m a fucking puppy.

“Even a relatively sad look from him gives me a headache until I see him give a genuine smile again. Wherever he touches me burns hot — an icy feeling spreads through my chest when he treats me less of like a leader and more of a friend. The best part is — I know I won’t get over him.” 

Shiro feels his eyes water.

“Because we live in this tiny space together, where almost nothing is a secret — because he’ll stay the same for as long as possible and even when he eventually changes, I’ll love that version of him too. If Lance was shot deadass into space and died, I wouldn’t be over it. I’d be crushed every day of my life — whenever I would pass his door, or hear a song he used to sing — I know just seeing the Blue Lion would overwhelm me.”

Shiro turns around and looks at Keith with a downtrodden smile; Keith’s eyes widen when he sees the tears rolling down Shiro’s face. “That’s how much I love him. I would say I’m scared but — that’s not true. I’m ecstatic that I could ever love someone as much as I do him.”

It’s silent for a moment while Keith visibly gathers his wits. His face twists with something, though Shiro hasn’t ever seen this expression on him. Shiro sits on the resting bench in the corner of the room. Keith sits next to him as Shiro wipes at his face and flips his forelock back. He sees his reflection in the mirror and remembers something Lance had said.

” _Damn, big boy, I think I have a thing for white hair... Shit, that was — dear God, ha! You really **do** look good like that._ ”

Keith takes a long and deep inhale.

”Okay, so — that was really intense. I was not expecting that. Are you being serious? You wouldn’t lie to me, right?”

”I would’ve if I had not eaten that damn fruit,” Shiro says lowly. He looks away from his hair and into his own eyes.

_”Gun metal gray make the boys and girls go cray. Honestly, your eyes are gorgeous.”_

”I wouldn’t let anyone know — not verbally, at least, if you guys didn’t already know.” Shiro stands and stretches — Keith stands with him. “I’m gonna take a shower and apologize to Coran.”

”You do that,” Keith says, brows furrowed. “I’m really not sure what to say to you, but know I’m here for you. Always.”

”Thanks, Keith.”

 

Clothes and towel in hand, Shiro steps into the showering room. Immediately — there’s singing. A chill runs up his spine as his brain tells him — unnecessarily — that it’s Lance. He can’t make out the song, only the smooth notes. Shiro strips quickly and secures his towel around his hips. The tap turns off and after a minute, Lance emerges with a different tune with his own towel attached to his hips.

 _“He really got me working up an appatite,”_ he sings. He slinks over to Shiro once he spots him and slicks some of his hair back — it’s sexy, especially with his now clean shaven face. “ _He had tattoos up and down his arms_ ,” he says, and before he passes — a wink and, _“There's nothin' more dangerous than a boy with charm."_

Lance prances to his locker as Shiro turns to stare at him. His hips sway as he continues.

” _He's a one stop shop,”_ he sings. He turns to look at Shiro — smirks and purrs, “ _Makes my panties drop, he's a-”_ He stops abruptly and just — stares at Shiro’s crotch. “Does the carpet match the drapes now? I think they do.”

”Yeah,” Shiro says with a nervous grin. “They do.”

Playfully, Lance says, “Can I see?”

”God fucking — any time, whenever you’d want to, I’d give my a — “ Shiro tries to stop himself but to no avail, “ — all. I’m so _fucked_.”

It’s quiet, then Lance lets out a soft and gravely, “ _Oh_.” He clears his throat, rubbing at his neck as he flushes to his chest. “I-I didn’t know that you, um. Do you really like me?”

”I _hate_ that you sound so unsure,” Shiro whines. “I definitely more than like you. I’m in love with you, which is _completely_ warranted, considering you’re actually the most perfect person I’ve _ever_ had the pleasure of meeting. I would pour my heart out but — I just told Keith all of the things I want to tell you and now my throat hurts and — I’m emotionally _exhausted_.”

Lance looks down and shuffles his feet. When sparkling sapphire makes contact with smoky quartz, Lance lets loose a gentle smile.

”I did the same with Hunk just an hour ago,” he says softly. “Would you like to kiss me, Takashi?”

” _Fuck_ yes,” Shiro says.

Shiro surges forward and cups Lance’s jaw before dumping all of his _love_ out in a single kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I did a thing ;^; am I valid now?
> 
> Comments? That shit is my jam.
> 
> (Update: the tumor is now benign! YAY @ NO MORE CHEMO)


End file.
